My story about Loren and Eddie
by Eddielover-HH
Summary: This is how I think the story between Loren and Eddie should go. I just let my imagination go and see where it goes.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

- **LOREN'S ROOM - (LOREN & NORA)**

Loren is sitting in her room, watching at the poster of Eddie on the wall. She's in front of her keyboard and is playing her newest song. Every time she looks at Eddie, she gets inspired. She hears a knock at the door, it's her mom, Nora.

**Nora: **Hee Loren, what are you doing?

**Loren: **Nothing mom, just writing a song.

**Nora: **I hope someday I will hear one of you're songs. I would love it, I know.

**Loren: **Moooom!

**Nora: **I'm sorry Loren. Oh I just wanted to say, that Mel is here for you. She's waiting outside.

**Loren: **Mel? Why would she be here?

**Nora: **Don't tell me you forgot!?

**Loren: **Forgot what?

**Nora: **Honey, it's Thursday? The day of Eddie's concert?

Loren freaks out and remembers now. Tonight is Eddie's concert and she promised Mel to go shopping for their outfit. She puts her shoes on and runs downstairs. There's Mel with her o so old Sonny, her car. Mel looks angry, but Loren knows it's just one of her faces she does so well.

**- EDDIE'S JET - (JAKE & EDDIE)**

Jake and Eddie are in Eddie's jet, flying home for his homecoming concert. The last concert from his tour. His girlfriend Chloe is already home, she had a fitting and couldn't fly back home with them. Eddie doesn't mind, he just hopes she will be there for the concert.

**Jake: **Is everything good between you and Chloe?

**Eddie: **Of course, why wouldn't it be. She's great and I think I'm going to propose to her tonight.

**Jake: **Are you sure that's the good thing to do?

**Eddie: **Yes, I know for sure. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I already have the ring, I think I'm gonna surprise her at the fitting, before the fitting.

What Eddie didn't know was, Chloe didn't have a fitting. She was making out with Tyler, cheating on him. Brenda let Eddie and Jake know the jet will be landing soon. When they land and Eddie gets out, he sees all his fans standing there.

**- OUTSIDE CHLOE'S HOUSE - (EDDIE)**

Eddie's standing outside Chloe's house. He's very nervous. He has the ring in his pocket and he doesn't want to knock, cause he wants it to be a surprise. So he opens the door and walks to her bedroom. He wasn't prepared for what he saw there: Chloe on top of Tyler!

**Eddie: **Chloe! What is this?

**Chloe: **Eddie! It's not what it looks like.

**Eddie: **So, it's not you lying on top of Tyler, cheating on me, while you told me you had a fitting.

**Chloe: **NO PLEASE EDDIE! I'm not cheating on you. Tyler made me do this.

**Eddie: **Why would he?

**Chloe: **He knows something about me, I don't want you to know. I tried to protect us, our relationship.

**Tyler: **Come on, Chloe. Just tell Eddie the truth. He knows you cheated, why would you lie to him?

Eddie doesn't want to hear this. He tries to leave, but Chloe grabs his arm. Putting herself on her knees, crying.

**Chloe: **PLEASE EDDIE, you have to believe me! Don't leave me, please!

Eddie gets on his knees to, so he's on eye level with Chloe.

**Eddie: **Does it hurt?

**Chloe: **YES, why are you doing this to me?

**Eddie: **That's good, cause that's how you make me feel right now.

Eddie walks away, get's in the car and drives off to… who knows where…

_**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. I NEW CHAPTER WILL COME UP ANY TIME. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE TOO.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Girl

**_AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS, I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY AND GOT ENOUGH INSPIRATION FOR NOW, SO HERE IS CHAPTER TWO OF THE STORY. ENJOY!  
_**

**- AT THE SHOPPING MALL - (LOREN & MELISSA)**

Loren and Melissa walk in the shopping mall and go to their favorite store, Forever21. Why? That's the store that they know they will always find their perfect outfit. After five minutes Melissa comes to Loren with a sexy black dress with cutouts. Melissa really loves the dress for Loren, but she also knows that Loren will never wear the dress.

**Loren (suprises Melissa): **Oh my god Mel, that's the perfect dress for tonight. This will totally make Eddie notice me. Can I try it on?

Melissa is shocked and can't stop but stare at Loren. What has happened with Loren? Loren can't help but laugh, cause of Melissa's expression.

**Loren: **You can stop with staring now!

**Melissa: **I'm sorry Lo, but I thought you would hate the dress.

**Loren: **I know, but tonight is gonna be special, I can feel it. What dress would be better for a special night than this one? It's amazing and sexy!

**Melissa: **Wow Lo. You can't even know how happy you're making me when you say this. Eddie will totally stop and stare and even would need to catch his breath. Come on, try it on!

Loren runs of to the dressing room and tries the dress. When she comes out of the dressing room Melissa can't help but cry.

**Loren: **Mel, what's wrong?

**Melissa: **It's nothing, you're just so beautiful in the dress. Just take a look in the mirror.

Loren does so, I can't believe it's her she's looking at. She knows this is the dress for tonight, now only thing she needs now are a pair of shoes. Melissa already has her outfit ready and also comes out of the fitting room. A typical "Mel outfit" with a wild pink jacket and sky rocket heels. Loren also finds the perfect shoes, black plain pumps. They check out and walk to the Café. When they walk to the Café, they pass MK, Max Duran's, Eddie's dad, new club.

Loren's thoughts: Is that Eddie in front of the club? How could he be here, I'm nuts. I guess I'm delusional.

**- BEFORE MK - (EDDIE)**

Eddie's standing in front of his dad's club, he wants to go inside, but doesn't want his dad to see him like this. He decides to not go in and turns around. Something catches his eye, or you can say, someone did. He sees a beautiful girl with brown hair and he doesn't know what it is, but he feels attracted to her.

Eddie's thoughts: Why can't I stop looking at her? I just broke up with Chloe! Am I crazy?

His phone rings and he picks it up, it's his dad.

**Max: **Hey Eddie. Where are you?

**Eddie: **What do you mean pops?

**Max: **Your concert starts in two hours and you have to do a sound check. You should've been here a half hour ago!

**Eddie: **Is it that late already? I'm on my way.

**Max: **What's wrong son?

**Eddie: **Nothing pops. I'm on my way, see you in 5.

He couldn't believe he lost track of time. With all these drama with Chloe, that's all he thought off. He gets in his car and drives to the Avalon as hard as he can.

**- AT THE CAFÉ - (LOREN & MELISSA)**

Melissa and Loren sit at a table at the Café. Melissa talks and talks, but notices Loren isn't really paying attention.

**Melissa: **Lo, what's wrong?

**Loren: **Nothing.

**Melissa: **Don't nothing me. I know you Lo. Right now you have your 'something's wrong' face, so spill.

**Loren: **Okay. I thought I saw Eddie, just when we walked past MK.

**Melissa: **Yeah right!

**Loren: **No, Mel. I'm serious. First I thought I was delusional, but I really think it's him. He had a sad expression on his face. I think he saw me too, but maybe that's me just wanting him to see me.

**Melissa: **Did he drool all over you?

**Loren: **Mel!

**Melissa: **I'm sorry. I just can't believe you didn't told me when we were there!

**Loren: **Sorry. I just thought I was crazy, but the more I think about it, the more I know it was him.

Melissa quickly takes a glance at her watch and sees that they only have a hour to get ready.

**Melissa: ** Talking bout Eddie. We have to go home fast, we've only got an hour.

Melissa and Loren quickly finish their drinks. When they walk out of the Café, they bump into someone.

**Loren: **Oh my god, I'm so sorry!

**Cam: **It's okay, Loren right?

Loren blushes, nobody knows her. Why would this cute blond guy know her name?

**Loren: **Yes, and you are?

**Cam: **I'm sorry, this must really sound weird. I'm Cam. I was actually looking for you, wanted to ask you something.

**Loren: **Sure, what is it?

**Cam: **I wanted to ask if you could tutor me in math, cause I really suck at it and I need good grades to get my scholarship.

**Loren: **Ummm.. I don't really tutor anymore. Got no time, cause of my job here at the Café.

Melissa takes Loren apart.

**Melissa: **Lo, you have to tutor him. Look at him, he looks very cute and by the way you can use the money.

Loren thinks about it. She does need the money and Cam doesn't look so bad. He is actually kind of cute. They walk back to Cam.

**Loren: **Okay, I can tutor you. When can you meet?

**Cam: **Tonight?

**Loren: **No, I can't sorry. I have tickets to a concert, where I have to been in a hour. Is tomorrow good?

**Cam: **Sure, here's my number.

With number's being switched, Loren and Melissa say goodbye to Cam and they run as hard as they can back to Melissa's car and race home. They don't want to be late for Eddie of course.

_**AN: PLEASE KEEP GIVING REVIEWS, I LIKE READING THEM! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Before the concert

_**AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SWEET REVIEWS, HERE'S CHAPTER THREE.**_

**- AT AVALON, EDDIE JUST DID A SOUND CHECK - (EDDIE, MAX & JAKE)  
**Eddie just finished his sound check. Only a hour for the concert begins and he starts to get nervous. He did a bunch of concerts before this, bus this seems different. This is his hometown, and he can't stop thinking about the girl he saw earlier today. It got his thoughts of Chloe for a few hours.

_Eddie's thoughts: It's so stupid. I just broke up with Chloe and I'm already thinking of somebody else. I have to put her image of my mind; I will never see her again._

There's a knock on the door and his dad walks in.

**Max: **Son, are you ready for tonight?

**Eddie: **I don't know pops, this seems different than the other concerts. I wished mom could be here.

**Max: **Me too Son, me too. Where's Chloe?

**Eddie: **I don't know and I don't care!

**Max: **Wow, what's wrong?

**Eddie: **I caught her tonight, with Tyler.

**Max: **Tyler Rorke? I always knew that guy wasn't to be trusted. Same for Chloe.

**Eddie: **Yes I know dad, I was stupid for loving her.

**Max: **That wasn't what I meant. You aren't stupid, please know that.

**Eddie: **I don't know. How could I believe she loved me?

Max sees his son is breaking down. Eddie's eyes are getting watery. Max walks up to Eddie and let him cry on his shoulder.

**Max: **Please Eddie, don't cry over her. She isn't worth it.

Eddie knows his dad is right, but he can't do anything about it. He's just so hurt, he feels an aching he have never felt before. It's almost the same aching he felt when his mom past away, after a car accident 2 years ago. He still remembers the last words she told him. He can't believe that that was the last time he saw her and he couldn't even say goodbye.

There's another knock at the door, they hear Jake call for Eddie. Eddie quickly goes into the bathroom, he doesn't want Jake to see him like this.

**Jake: **Hey papa Max, where's the star?

**Max: **He's just getting ready, he will be right out. Give him 5 minutes and he will be finished.

**Jake: **Okay, 5 minutes and no more. Just a half hour before he has to be on stage and I want to talk to him before he performs.

**Max: **Yes, yes. Please, don't push him too much. He will be out there in 5 minutes, trust me.

Jake leaves and Max enters the bathroom, he sees Eddie just sitting there. He isn't crying anymore but his head is in another world. He doesn't even notice his dad entering the bathroom. Max is really worried about his son and isn't sure if Eddie will be on stage in half a hour. Not even sure if he would be able to perform tonight at all.

**- IN FRONT OF AVALON - (LOREN & MELISSA)  
**Loren and Melissa haven't got into Avalon yet. It's really crowded in front of the door, with only 30 minutes to go. Loren is getting nervous, what if they don't get in before the concert starts?

**Loren: **Mel, I'm scared!

**Melissa: **Why Lo? We have plenty of time.

**Loren: **Plenty of time? We only have 30 minutes. What if we don't make it inside on time?

**Melissa: **Loren, please calm down. Rock stars are always late. We will be in front when Eddie starts his first song.

Suddenly somebody touches Loren's shoulder. She turns around and sees Cam with Kim, Adriana's best friend. Loren's just glad that Adriana isn't with them, she really hates that girl. Only because Adriana has some kind of unexplained hate for Loren, since they were really small. Loren doesn't know why, but she came up with a protection shield. She learned to deal with Adriana's hatred.

**Loren: **Hey, Cam right? What are you doing here?

**Cam: **Well, Kim called me if I wanted to go to a concert of Eddie Duran. Who was I to say no? Especially because I didn't have anything to do this evening.

**Loren: **I didn't pick you to be a fan of Eddie.

**Cam: **Well, you guessed wrong, I'm a huge fan.

Kim is starting to get bored and pulls Cam away from Loren and starts to walk to the front of the line to get in. Cam couldn't really say goodbye to Loren and is a little bit disappointed about that.

**Loren: **Mel, we should follow them to the front. Maybe then we can come in on time.

**Melissa: **You're right! Why didn't I think off that?

They follow Cam and Kim and before they know it, they're in. They pass everyone until they get in front and can really touch the stage. This is as close as they can get. So close they are sure they can smell the sweat, when Eddie comes to stage. Just 5 minutes to go.

**- BACK STAGE - (EDDIE & JAKE)  
**Eddie doesn't know how, but he made it. He changed clothes and after a pep talk from his dad he knew he could do this. He and Jake are waiting till Eddie can go on stage to start his concert.

**Jake: **Eduardo, you're gonna rock this last concert. Just think of it as coming home.

**Eddie:** Well, actually, it is coming home. It's gonna be hard tonight, but I wouldn't miss it for the world.

**Jake: **Where's Chloe?

**Eddie: **Can we please not talk about her? I will tell you everything tomorrow. For now, I just want to focus on performing.

**Jake: **Of course Eddie.

They hear the crowd calling for Eddie!

**Crowd: **EDDIE ! EDDIE ! EDDIE ! EDDIE !

**Stage man: **This is the moment you've all been waiting for. Here's EDDIE DURAAAN!

**Jake: **It's time Eduardo, go kill this show.

**Eddie: **I will, thanks Jake, for everything.

**Before Eddie goes on stage, he looks to the sky**: This is for you mom.

Eddie goes on stage, needs a minute to watch at the crowd and then he sees her.

_**KEEP READING FOR MORE CHAPTERS AND LEAVE A REVIEW, I LOVE TO READ THEM. WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON STAGE? READ IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The homecoming concert

**- IN THE CROWD - (LOREN & MELISSA)  
Loren: **Oh my god, it's him Mel!

Melissa grabs her camera and starts filming. She wouldn't forget her camera on a big night like this. This video is going to be perfect for her blog.

**Eddie: **Hi everyone! Thank you for coming. I will start with my latest song, some old songs and will end with a new song, I hope you like it!

Eddie starts singing.

_Breathe it in_

_Can you feel it in your soul_

_Under your skin_

_Just let it take control_

_…_

_(Something in the air – Eddie Duran (Cody Longo) on Hollywood Heights)_

Loren can't believe he's starting with this song. Just yesterday she was up in her room, singing and dancing to this song. She was so happy and even dreaming about Eddie entering her room and just walk up to her and kiss her. She knows it was just a dream and it would never happen in real life. Then Eddie starts walking on stage, coming closer to the crowd.

**- ON STAGE - (EDDIE)  
**Eddie thinks he's hallucinating, but when he comes closer, he sees that it's really her. It's the girl from earlier today, the girl he couldn't stop but think about. He needs to touch her, so he walks to the crowd and just puts his arm in the crowd, hoping she would put her arm in the air and he could touch her hand. She does and he can't wait and grabs her hand while singing his song. He feels some kind of spark go through his body, he can't explain.

_Eddies thoughts: I can't believe this. She's beautiful and we had electricity. I bet the spark was just in my head. I need to focus on my singing now._

**- IN THE CROWD - (LOREN & MELISSA)  
**Eddie comes closer and puts his hand in the crowd. Loren just goes for it and puts her hand in the air. All of a sudden she feels his hand grab hers and feels some kind of spark. She doesn't want to let go, but he does.

**Melissa (screaming): **Oh my god, Lo! He just grabbed your hand!

Melissa and Loren jump up and down and Loren still can't believe he just took her hand. It was amazing. The whole concert Loren can't stop but look at Eddie and look at how amazing he is. She swears that every time she looks at him she sees him looking back. But maybe it's all in her head.

**- ON STAGE - (EDDIE)  
Eddie: **Sorry guys, it's almost over, but let's finish with a new song. I just wrote it in my dressing room and I would really love your opinion about it.

Eddie sees Jake in the curtains looking concerned, but he doesn't care. He know he didn't run this by Jake, but he has to sing it. He came up with the lyrics in the car on his way to MK. The music just came to him in the dressing room and he had to sing it. He needed to let his feelings out.

_They say two wrongs are never right_

_But nothing's final_

_A thousand thoughts, a million fears_

_And still a smile_

_…_

_(One day at a time – Eddie Duran (Cody Longo) on Hollywood Heights)_

**- BACK STAGE - (JAKE & MAX)**

Jake's really mad at Eddie. This wasn't planned and Eddie knew that if he ran it by Jake, he wouldn't approve. What was Eddie thinking? He could lose a lot of fans over this.

**Jake: **Did you know about this Max?

**Max: **No, actually I didn't, but I think you shouldn't be so mad at him. He needs this right now, please let him.

**Jake: **Let him? Are you crazy? He's putting his career on risk, and for what?

**Max: **Jake, he just broke up with Chloe.

**Jake: **What? Why? He was going to propose to her. Why did they broke up?

**Max:** He was what? Okay that I didn't knew. THEY didn't break up, HE broke it off with her. She cheated on him with Tyler and Eddie just caught them in her house. So please, you understand now why he needs this?

**Jake: **I don't care Max. I won't let him ruin his career, I worked so hard on.

**Max: **JAKE! YOU LEAVE HIM!

Jake wants to go and switch of Eddie's microphone, but Max is blocking his way. He doesn't want Jake to ruin this moment for him. It's important.

**- IN THE CROWD - (LOREN & MELISSA)**

_Loren's thoughts: Wow, this is really different from his other stuff. It's more meaningful, but kind of sad. Did something happen with him? I guess he really did look sad in front of MK._

Eddie finishes his song and thanks his fans for this wonderful evening.

**Loren (screaming): **Mel! Did you hear that song?

**Melissa (screaming): **Yes! It was really strong, but different.

**Loren (screaming): **I know.

Loren wonders what has happened to him.

**- ON STAGE - (EDDIE)  
**Eddie finishes the song and is really nervous about the reaction of his fans, but they're all positive and cheering and applauding. He didn't thought this would happen. He doesn't want to leave the stage, cause it meant: never seeing the girl again. He wished he could go up to her, take her on stage and ask her everything about her, but he knows he can't do that. So he says thank you and goes off stage, knowing Jake will be mad as hell.

**Eddie: **Jake, I know you're mad, but I needed to that and the fans loved it!

**Jake: **Eduardo. I was mad at first, and the song is totally not your style, but the fans love it, so who am I to be mad?

**Eddie: **Pops, I guess you have something to do with this new Jake?

**Max (laughs): **Not really, but I'm really proud of you son. I love you and I know that she's proud too.

**Eddie: **Thank you pops. Jake, am I ready to go home?

**Jake: **Well, actually, you have some interviews.

**Max: **Jake, can I talk to you for a second?

Max and Jake walk into the dressing room.

**Max: **Jake, please don't push him right now. He just got out of a really difficult break-up and then had a really heavy but good performance. Not to mention the whole tour. Just give him some rest and book the interviews for the day after tomorrow.

Jake didn't know what to say. Eddie really needed the interviews, but he also needed some rest. Jake knew that. So he couldn't just make him do the interviews and he had no choice. Max and Jake go back to Eddie.

**Jake: **Eddie? You're good to go. We can do the interviews in two days. Just get some rest, man.

**Eddie: **Really? Thank you Jake! And pops.

Eddie goes into his dressing room, really wanting to get his clothes of. Actually he doesn't want to go home, but he doesn't want to do the interviews too. He needs some space to think about what all happened today. First he broke things off with Chloe and now he can't stop thinking about the girl and the spark. He loved holding hands with her and didn't want to let go of her hand. Sadly he had to, too fast. He knew the perfect spot to think about everything…


	5. Chapter 5: Their spot

**- IN MELISSA'S CAR - (LOREN & MELISSA)  
Melissa: **I can't believe what happened this night. It was perfect and I have it all on camera. I really can't believe Eddie Duran took your hand and that for more than 30 seconds. Yes I counted.

Loren really wasn't listening to everything Melissa said. She just looked out of the window and couldn't stop thinking about Eddie. At MK he looked so sad and his song tonight was heart breaking. Tonight was great though. Eddie touched her hand, she still couldn't believe it. She was sure he didn't even really see her and that gave her inspiration for a song.

**Melissa: **Loren?

Still no response.

**Melissa: **Oh my god, Eddie Duran!

Now she got Loren's attention.

**Loren:** Where?

**Melissa: **Nowhere, I just wanted your attention and apparently Eddie Duran is the only way to get it.

**Loren: **I'm sorry Mel. I'm just a little bit distracted.

**Melissa: **Of course you are. You're head is filled with Eddie Duran!

Loren couldn't stop laughing. Melissa is her best friend and she does know her. Maybe a little too well.

**Loren: **Can you just drop me off at my house? I'm really tired and just want to sleep.

**Melissa: **You just want to sleep so you can dream about Eddie some more.

Loren already wasn't listening anymore. She lied to Melissa, she didn't want to sleep. She just wants to write a song and she knows the perfect spot to do so.

**- DRESSING ROOM, AVALON - (EDDIE)  
**Eddie changed in some other clothes and was ready to leave when he heard a knocking on the door. Thinking it was his dad, he opened the door, only to find Chloe there.

**Eddie: **What are you doing here?

**Chloe: **I just want to tell you everything. Explain what you saw earlier.

**Eddie: **Well, I don't need a detailed description Chloe. I can make details up on my own, but I really don't want to and sure as hell don't want to hear them from you.

Chloe tries to kiss Eddie, but Eddie pulls away. He's tired of Chloe and just walks away. He can't wait to get to his car and just drive away from her. When Chloe gets outside, all she sees is Eddie driving away.

**- IN MELISSA'S CAR, IN FRONT OF LOREN'S HOUSE - (LOREN & MELISSA)  
Loren: **Thank you Mel, for dropping me off. Do you think your parent's know you left?

**Melissa: **I hope not, you know Lisa would kill me.

Melissa always calls her mother Lisa, the word mom just can't come out. Not so weird, she and Lisa don't have a mother-daughter relationship. Especially not like Loren and Nora have. Loren hugs Melissa and wishes her luck. She opens the door, hoping her mom would already be asleep. Thankfully she was, so Loren just went to her room, took her notebook and pen and left again. She got in her own car and drove in to the night.

**- THE SPOT - (LOREN)  
**This is where Loren always goes to when she gets inspired for a song or when she needs inspiration for a song. This time she got inspiration, enough. All because of Eddie, touching her hand. She sits next to the tree and starts writing.

_I could be there, but you wouldn't see me. Hovered in the air, like I'm just a daydream. Why does it feels so far? Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me. In the same room, a smile away feels miles from where you are. It might as well be Mars. _

_(Mars – Loren Tate (Brittany Underwood) from Hollywood Heights)_

Just when Loren thinks this would make a nice chorus and wants to write down more lyrics, she hears footsteps. When she turns around, she sees a tall man with a cap and sunglasses. She's a little bit scared.

**Person: **Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was here, usually nobody is.

Loren could recognize his voice from miles away. It's Eddie. She doesn't want him to see she's flushing, so she keeps her sunglasses and hoodie on.

**- THE SPOT - (LOREN & EDDIE)  
**_Eddie's thoughts: There's something about the girl that I recognize. But I just don't know what it is. Should I leave or should I stay?_

Finally Loren puts her hoodie and her sunglasses of. Now Eddie knows why he recognized her, it's the girl from earlier today and from the concert. Eddie takes off his hat and sunglasses.

**Loren: **Oh my god, you're Eddie Duran!

**Eddie (smiling): **Sssht… I don't want people to know I'm here. Who are you mystery girl?

**Loren: **I'm Loren, Loren Tate. I can't believe you're at my spot!

**Eddie: **Your spot? I'm pretty sure it's mine.

Eddie can't believe he found the mystery girl here, at his spot. He thinks he's dreaming, but he pinches himself and finds out he isn't. He already likes the look at her face when she knows he's teasing her.

**Loren: **I'm sorry, I will leave.

**Eddie: **No of course not, you were here first.

**Loren: **Let's play rock, paper, scissors for it?

**Eddie: **Alright, but I have to warn you. I'm pretty good at it.

They do: rock, paper, scissors and Loren comes up with scissors and Eddie with paper.

**Eddie: **Damn, didn't think you were a scissors kind of girl. 3 out of 5 then?

**Loren: **No, I won fair and square. So you have to leave, sorry Eddie.

Eddie starts walking away, until Loren calls his name.

**Loren: **Eddie! I was just joking. We can share the spot. As long as you stay on your side of the line.

Loren goes down to the ground, puts her finger in the sand and draws a line.

**Eddie: **What happens if I cross the line?

**Loren: **I wouldn't try if I were you, cause there will be consequences.

Eddie laughs and sits down at his side of the line. He didn't expect her to be so funny and flirtatious. He thought she would be more shy, but he likes this.

Loren can't believe she's sitting with Eddie and she's being so cool about it. No shyness, only flirting. Is this me?

**Eddie: **Well Loren, first I have to say, you look beautiful. Love your dress.

**Loren: **Thanks, I got it for a special evening.

**Eddie: **So tonight was special for you? What did you do?

**Loren: **I went to a concert of the most amazing rock star. It was great.

**Eddie: **Would I know this rock star?

**Loren: **You might. His name is Eddie, Eddie Duran.

**Eddie: **Well, that's a coincidence. I went to his concert too and saw this amazing girl in the crowd. She makes me think of you.

Loren can't believe he's saying this.

_Loren's thoughts: He's probably just saying this to be nice, cause she just told him she went to his concert and he didn't want her to know that he didn't see her at all._

**Eddie: **I think you're the girl, who's hand he grabbed while singing. Sorry he didn't take you on stage.

**Loren: **Okay, now you're just messing with me.

**Eddie: **Well, actually I'm not. I really remember taking your hand, but it seems you forgot?

**Loren: **How could I?

There's a awkward silence, until Eddie breaks it.

**Eddie: **So how do you know this place?

**Loren: **My dad took me up here when I was 4. He wanted to show me something and it was so amazing. After that I just came here to write. Mostly to get some inspiration, but sometimes to put my inspiration into a song.

**Eddie: **So you write lyrics? Can I see them?

**Loren: **Well, maybe some day.

**Eddie: **So why are you here now? For inspiration or you already got inspiration?

**Loren: **I already got it, it was from your concert. Why are you up here? Oh, I'm sorry, that's to personal.

**Eddie: **No, don't worry.I needed to think some things through.

**Loren: **So how do you know this spot?

**Eddie: **I just know it for a couple of years now. I came here, when my mom… umm well, I guess you know what happened to her. Since then, I just come here to think things through and get my head clear.

Loren doesn't know what to say. It looks like Eddie is about to cry. She feels her phone buzzing, taking a look, seeing that her mom sent her a text.

**_Text: Loren! Where are you? I'm starting to get worried now. Please call me! Xx mom_**

This is when she sees she has 10 missed phone calls. She calls her mom right a way.

**Nora: **Loren! Thank god. Where are you?

**Loren: **I'm sorry mom. I'm just in my car, needed to take a drive. I will be home in 5 minutes.

**Nora: **You better be, cause I'm really worried and I want to hear everything about tonight. Be safe.

**Loren: **I will mom, see you in 5, love you.

**Nora: **Love you too.

Loren hangs up her phone, getting her notebook and pen. She really needs to leave.

**Loren: **I'm sorry that was my mom. She's really worried about where I am. I promised her to be home in 5 minutes, so I have to leave now.

**Eddie: **Oh, that's to bad. Will I see you again? I really loved talking with you.

**Loren: **Well, I hope so. I loved talking to you too.

**Eddie: **If you give me your number, I will call you? I really want to read those lyrics, you know.

Loren gives her number to Eddie and Eddie does the same. Eddie really wanted to hug her goodnight, but he was scared to do so. So he just walked to his car and waved.

_Loren's thoughts: Should I have hugged him goodnight? No that would be weird. Just let's go home._


	6. Chapter 6: Calling Loren

**- LOREN'S HOME - (LOREN & NORA)  
**Loren opened the door and when she did Nora came running to her. Nora was so worried, she hugs Loren.

**Nora: **I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried sick Loren.

**Loren: **I'm sorry mam. I just needed to take a drive, that's all. Nothing happened.

**Nora: **Why did you need to take a drive?

**Loren: **It's just the concert, it was pretty intense, but it was perfect. I'm tired mom, can we talk tomorrow?

**Nora: **Of course sweetie, go get some sleep. Love you.

Nora and Loren hug each other and both go to their own room. Before Loren goes to sleep, she watches her poster of Eddie and thinks: _I'm so glad I got to meet you._

**- EDDIE'S PENTHOUSE - (EDDIE)  
**Eddie get's home and can't sleep. All he wants to do is write another song, he's so inspired. After writing down the whole song he took some whisky and got to sleep.

**- THE NEXT MORNING -  
**Eddie wakes up, it's Friday and he has to go nowhere. He picks up the phone and calls Loren.

**- LOREN'S ROOM - (LOREN)  
**Loren hears her phone ring and wakes up. She picks up the phone not taking a look at who it is.

**Loren: **Hello?

**Eddie: **Hey Loren, it's…

**Loren (interrupts Eddie): **Eddie! How are you?

**Eddie: **I'm fine. Did I wake you up?

**Loren: **No, not really. I always sound like this.

**Eddie: **Should I call later?

**Loren: **No it's fine. I have to get up anyway, got school today.

Eddie totally forgot Loren was a schoolgirl.

**Eddie: **Oh right. Do you want to come over after school? I want to ask you something.

Loren's confused, what would he want to ask her?

**Loren: **Okay, I can't wait. I'm done with school at one, so I'll be there at two?

**Eddie: **Okay, see you at two. Bye.

**Loren: **Bye!

Loren hangs up the phone and calls Melissa.

**Melissa: **Hey Loren. What's up?

**Loren: **I have so much to tell you!

**Melissa: **Okay, spill.

**Loren: **I really want to tell you in person Mel. Can I pick you up, so we'll drive to school together?

**Melissa: **Of course, I have to get ready first. See you in a hour?

**Loren: **An hour sounds good to me.

Loren hangs up the phone and takes a quick shower and gets dressed. She kind of wants to avoid her mom. She doesn't know why, but she's scared to tell her mom about yesterday. Luckily her mom already left for work and only left a note.

**_Note: Hey Loren!_**

**_I'm off to work, see you tonight._**

**_Xx Mom_**

Loren grabs a quick breakfast and gets in to her car, on her way to Melissa's. Just when Loren pulls up at Melissa's house, Melissa gets outside and closes the door. She gets in the car.

**Melissa: **I waited long enough, now spill it.

**Loren: **Okay so I saw Eddie last night.

**Melissa: **Yeah right, in your dreams?

**Loren: **No Mel, I'm serious. After you dropped me at my house last night, I just grabbed my notebook and went to my spot.

**Melissa: **The one your dad took you when you were 4?

**Loren: **Exactly. I was inspired by Eddie's concert and just went there to write some lyrics. Then Eddie came. And first I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating, but it was really him. We talked and when I left I gave him my number.

**Melissa: **Wait what. Slow down Lo. So you actually met Eddie and you're just telling me now?

**Loren: **Mel! When should I've told you?

**Melissa: **I don't know, maybe tomorrow on the phone?

**Loren: **I'm sorry, but I just wanted to see your face when I told you. And there's more. Tomorrow I woke up because of a call from Eddie. He wants me to come over after school. There's something he wants to ask me.

**Melissa: **Oeeeh Loren, you have a date with Eddie.

**Loren: **No I have not. You don't even know what he wants to ask me. Maybe it's something stupid like…

**Melissa: **You can't get up with anything do you?

**Loren (laughing): **No I can't. My question to you is: can you help me pick an outfit after school?

**Melissa: **Of course, Lo, what kind of friend you think I am?

Then Loren and Melissa finally get on their way to school, but at school Loren can't concentrate at all. Something she does notice is Cam looking at her the whole class. When history is finished and Melissa and Loren are at their lockers, Cam comes their way.

**Cam: **Hey Loren. How late are we meeting today?

Loren doesn't know what he's talking about, but then it hits her, she was supposed to tutor Cam tonight. She can still do that, just after she's done with Eddie.

**Loren: **Umm… I think around 8 at my house. Is that okay?

Loren gives Cam her address and can't wait for Melissa to finally be finished so she can go home to pick an outfit.

**- ABOVE MK, MAX'S APARTMENT - (MAX & EDDIE)  
**Eddie just came in. He just wanted to see his dad after yesterday. He really wanted to thank him for everything and he wants to tell him about Loren.

**Max: **Hey son. What's up? You're okay?

**Eddie: **I'm fine pops. I wanted to thank you for everything yesterday. Without you I wouldn't know if I could get up that stage.

**Max: **I think you would Eddie, you're strong, but you don't even know it.

**Eddie: **Thanks pops. Well, I'm so glad I did. Otherwise I would've never met Loren.

**Max: **I'm sorry, who's Loren?

**Eddie: **I have to tell you from the start. Yesterday I was here at MK, but couldn't enter. I even forgot you weren't there. Well, I saw a beautiful girl there and something about her attracted me, but I knew that I just needed to forget her. But when I was on stage, I saw her there in the crowd. We touched hands and I felt something. I don't know what it was, but it was kind of magical.

**Max: **You don't think it's really soon, you just broke up with Chloe yesterday.

**Eddie: **I know pops; you don't need to remind me. And it's nothing, I just think we have a connection and can be good friends. I met her last night after the concert, at my thinking spot. We just got to talk and we exchanged numbers. She's coming over today, actually in a hour.

**Max: **Eddie…

**Eddie: **I know what you think right now, but it's nothing like that. I just want to get to know her and I think maybe she can help me write some music.

**Max: **Can she write?

**Eddie: **I don't know for sure, but I think so.

**Max: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **She told me that she went up to the spot to put her inspiration into a song. And I kinda took a sneak peek at her notebook and what I saw, was pretty amazing. I think she can really write.

**Max: **Okay, but be careful please. You don't really know this girl and she might be some crazy fan.

**Eddie: **Always worried he pops. I will be careful, I have to go now, but see you later.

Eddie gives his dad a hug and leaves to go to his penthouse. When he gets there he greets Jeffrey.

**Eddie: **Hey Jeff! Can you put a name on the list? Loren Tate

**Jeffrey: **Of course Mr. Duran.

**Eddie: **How many times do I have to say, you can call me Eddie? Oh, and can you put Chloe of the list, and please make sure she will never get up here?

**Jeffrey: **Chloe's already of the list. Mr. Madsen asked me to that.

**Eddie: **Okay, great. Thanks Jeff, have a good day.

Eddie takes the elevator and goes upstairs. Opening the door, only to find Chloe sitting there on the couch.

**Eddie: **What are you doing here Chloe?

**Chloe: **Can you just hear me out?

**Eddie: **No, I can't and I won't. If you are here to pick up your stuff, that's fine. If you're not, please leave.

**Chloe: **I came to talk to you.

**Eddie: **I have nothing to say to you.

**- DOWNSTAIRS AT EDDIE'S PENTHOUSE - (LOREN & JEFFREY)  
Loren: **Hi. I'm visiting Eddie, my name is Loren.

**Jeffrey: **Yes, Mr. Duran put you on the list, he told me you can go upstairs if you came.

**Loren: **Thank you. Sorry what's your name?

**Jeffrey (startled, cause no one ever asks his name): **Jeffrey.

**Loren: **Well, thank you Jeffrey.

When Loren gets upstairs, Eddie's door is open and she hears a woman talking with Eddie. When she gets to the door, she sees Chloe standing there.


	7. Chapter 7: Songwriting

_**AN: I will write from POV's from now, just to make the story a little bit easier to follow and understand. This chapter is written in Loren's POV**_

* * *

CHAPTER 7: SONGWRITING

**- AT EDDIE'S PENTHOUSE - (LOREN, CHLOE & EDDIE)**

**_LOREN'S POV  
_**I couldn't believe Chloe was here. Maybe I should go home and let them talk. But before I want to turn around and go back to the elevator, Eddie sees me.

**Eddie: **Loren!

**Loren: **Hi. I can just come over another time.

**Eddie: **No it's fine. Chloe was just about to leave. Besides I asked you here, didn't I?

**Chloe: **I'm not going anywhere. What are you doing here, little girl?

**Loren: **Umm… I don't know, Eddie just invited me.

**Chloe: **Don't expect much, he's mine.

What is Chloe thinking? That Eddie and I have something going on. As much as I want to, I know that something like that will never happen. Eddie doesn't see me like that. I know we met just yesterday, but I already see him like Eddie, the normal guy, and not Eddie, the huge rock star. But I also know that yesterday, he just needed someone to talk to, and I was someone who was just there. Still don't know why he asked me over though.

**Loren: **I'm sorry? I don't expect anything. What should I expect?

**Eddie: **You don't have to say anything Loren. Chloe, it's none of your business. Can you please leave now?

**Chloe: **I know what you're up to, little girl. Don't expect it to happen. I know you wanna be famous and want to use Eddie for that, but he's going to see right through you. He's mine, do you hear me?

**Loren: **I hear you loud and clear. And you did describe someone in this room, but it isn't me.

**Chloe: **Bitch!

And she walks out, while doing that she hits my shoulder on purpose. I get in and Eddie just stands there, looking kind off embarrassed. He looks kind off cute doing that.

**Eddie: **I'm sorry about her.

I actually feel kind off sorry for Eddie. I mean it's not his fault that Chloe is such a bitch. Why would she embarrass him like that? If I was his girlfriend… Wait what am I doing? I will never be his girlfriend. Just focus on the conversation Loren.

**Loren:** Don't be, it's not your fault. So… what did you wanna ask?

**Eddie: **Wow, straight to the point… Well, do you wanna drink something first?

**Loren: **Sure. A tea please.

When Eddie goes to his kitchen to fix some drinks, I just look around in awe. Wow, his penthouse is really nice and big. I look at the piano and walk to it. Can't stop touching it. I sit on the small bench in front of the piano and just start to play. I stop when I hear the voice of Eddie, I didn't know he was standing there already. I feel red creeping on to my cheeks and I just look the other way.

**Eddie: **Here, your tea. Where did you learn to play like that?

**Loren: **I just taught myself.

There was an awkward silence between us. I know he probably expects me to tell more about it, but I'm not in that stage yet. You know, the stage where I tell him my whole story. Eddie breaks the silence.

**Eddie: **That's great. So, I wanted to ask you something. I wrote a song yesterday and I just need someone to listen to it and give an honest opinion. Yesterday it seemed like you understand me and well.. I just need that right now.

Okay, so he wants me to listen to a song he wrote yesterday. I don't understand why he would ask me though. He has people for that, like his manager, or even his dad.

**Loren: **I could do that. I could totally do that. What's the catch though?

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **You're a huge rock star and you have people for that, like your manager. So why ask me to listen to it and what do I have to do for you in exchange?

I know this might seem like a dumb and weird question. The thing is, ever since my dad left, I just don't trust people anymore, especially guys. I can't help but think that he wants something from me, and it's not what I would want it to be…

**Eddie: **Okay, so maybe there is a catch, but it's not what you think it is. Yesterday, you told me that you write songs and that you wrote one inspired by my concert. I would really love to hear that song, or the part that is done. But only if you want to play it for me, you don't have to do it.

Okay, so he wants me to play the song I wrote yesterday. Maybe I could do that. I mean, I song to him like a thousand times in my room, but that was to his poster. I don't know if I'm ready to let people hear my songs yet, but maybe I could just play the chorus for Eddie. Before I change my mind I start playing the piano and sing the chorus.

(**Loren Tate (Brittany Underwood) – Mars – chorus)**

_I could be there, but you wouldn't see me  
Hovered in the air, like I'm just a daydream  
Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me  
In the same room, a smile away  
Feels miles from where you are  
It might as well be Mars_

When I'm finished with the song, I can't look in Eddie's eyes. I know he hates the song, he has to. Our at least he hates my voice, because I really can't sing. I'm starting to regret that I did let him hear my song.

**Loren: **That's all I got for right now, only the chorus.

**Eddie: **Wow, that was great! You can really sing and those lyrics, they are pretty good.

**Loren: **Yeah, yeah, you're just saying that to be nice.

I'm still looking at the door.

**Eddie: **Loren, can you please look at me?

I turn to see him and I look him in the eyes. All I see is sincerity and I know that he is telling me the truth. He did really like the song. It makes me feel happy. His eyes are dark brown, beautiful and looking in them gives me butterflies. He won't let me look away.

**Eddie: **I'm gonna tell you something, I'm not that nice. If I say something, I mean it. Loren Tate, you are great and beautiful and you have an amazing voice. Don't be so hard on yourself. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.

He doesn't know what he's doing right now. He is getting my heart racing. I have to stop myself now, I can't let myself fall for him. It will just get my heart broken, because he will never feel this way about me. I quickly look away and start talking. I know he saw the blush that got onto my cheeks and I feel a little bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

**Loren: **That you, you don't know how much it means to me, hearing you say that. Now it's your turn to play me a song.

He sits on the small bench next to me. He moves closer to me, until he bumps into me, a playful bump. I can't help but laugh, I look at him and see this huge smirk on his face. Then he starts playing his new song.

(**Cody Longo – Atmosphere**)

_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you_

_Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for_

_You could be the queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby  
You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this  
No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh_

_Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for_

_Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for you  
Falling for you  
Falling for you, yeah _

_I'll help you live your dream  
If you help me live my dream  
I'll help you live your dream  
But you and me and mercury  
Baby it ain't make believe_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for_

_Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is  
Baby, it's falling for you  
Fallin' for you  
Falling for you_

_My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
Oh oh_

_My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you_

I don't know what to say or what to think. A part of me hopes that I inspired him for that song and that the song is about. The reasoning part of me knows that the song isn't about and never could be. I totally forget that Eddie is waiting for me to say something until I look in his way and I see him, looking at me questioning.

**Loren: **I love it. The lyrics are great and the music, it just wants to make me dance. And the whole song just makes me happy. I can tell that the person that inspired you to write this, must be really special.

I look at Eddie again and all I see is a big smile on his face.

* * *

**_AN: So what is going to happen? Why does Eddie have a big smile on his face I guess you will just have to wait to find out in the next chapter._**

**_I love you guys for reading my story and leaving reviews and following and favouriting my story. Shout-out for all off you. That's what keeps me writing this, and of course I love to let my imagination flow._**

**_BIG KISSES_**


	8. Chapter 8: See you later

**Finally an update on this story. Last time Eddie song Loren a song he wrote the evening they met. She likes it and he smiles at her. The first part of the chapter is from Eddie's POV and the second part is from Loren's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 8: See you later

I just played the song Atmosphere for Loren. She inspired me to write it after the night I met her on the hill. She doesn't know that though. She just told me she loved the song and that makes me really happy. All I can do is smile and look at her. If she only knew she was the person who inspired me, but I am not going to tell her that. We can be just friends for now. Loren looks at her telephone and gets off the bench real quick. "I am sorry. I have to go. My mom is waiting for me with dinner." Loren says while she gets her bag.

I am disappointed that she has to leave. I like spending time with her. Maybe some time soon she can come over again. I haven't even asked her if she wants to help me with my music. "Wait, Loren." I say, grabbing her hand. When I grab her hand I feel an electric shock go through my body. "I still have to ask you something." She turns around and tilts her head. "I think you are a really good writer and I could use some help with my songwriting. Do you want to help me?"

She looks at me like she thinks I am crazy. I think it is because she wasn't expecting this question. I don't think she knows how good of a writer she is. "You think I am a good writer?" She blushes while she asks.

"You are a great writer." I say surprised. "You don't think so?" I look at her with a questioning look. Why can't she see how amazing she is? I hate it when people put their selves down, when they are actually amazing and perfect, like Loren. She doesn't answer that question. She doesn't have to, but I do want her to help me with my writing. "So will you help me? Please?" I look at her with my puppy eyes and a big smile.

She thinks about it while looking at her hands. She looks up and locks eyes with me. "Of course! I would love to help you." There is a smile on her face and I can't get my eyes of off her lips.

"I will call you to make an appointment, Ms. Tate." I say. I am flirting with her and I hope she picks up on it. I still have a big smile on my face.

"And I will look into my busy schedule to see if I have time for you." She can flirt too. I like this flirty side of Loren. We hug each other to say goodbye and Loren leaves. Before she gets in the elevator she turns to me and gives me a sweet smile. She doesn't know what she does to me when she gives me that smile. I close the door and lie down on my leather couch. I fall asleep.

After an hour I wake up by my phone ringing. I walk to my piano where me phone is. I look at the screen and I see it's my best friend, Ian, calling. I pick up the phone, hoping he is in town so we can catch up a bit. "Hey Ian. How is my best friend? Are you in town?"

"Whoa, Mate. I will answer all your questions. First, I'm fine. Second, I am indeed in town. I am calling to see how my mate is doing. I read about what happened with Chloe, I am sorry mate. Can we catch up?" Ian answers my questions and asks me some questions too.

"Of course we can catch up. Come over!" We say goodbye and hang up. Ten minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I open it and I see Ian standing there. We hug each other. Ian gets in and sits down in the black leather chair.

"So mate, what happened with Chloe?" Ian gets to the point right away. That is Ian for you. Whatever he thinks, he says out loud. I love that about him.

"Chloe cheated on me with Tyler." I begin to explain to Ian. "I caught them at her house. She came up with some lame excuse of how Tyler forced himself on her, because he knew some secrets about her." I still can't believe what happened with Chloe.

"What secrets?" Ian asks.

"I have no idea and you know honestly I don't care. Chloe and me are done." I say with an angry tone of voice.

* * *

I get home after leaving Eddie's. I open the door and walk into the house. It smells like lasagna and my mom is in the kitchen. "Hi mom." I walk up to my mom and give her a hug. "What are you cooking?"

"Your favorite meal. How was your day with Eddie Duran?" She turns around to see my reaction. I know she wants to hear all about it. I am so glad my mom and I have this kind of relationship. The relationship in where we can share everything with each other.

"It was amazing." I say with a dreamy smile on my face. "We were busy with music. I played a little piece of a song I came up with yesterday and he played a song he wrote yesterday evening. It was really nice."

"Can you tell me how you met Eddie? Something about a hill?" My mom says with a worried expression.

"Yesterday after his concert I went to my spot to write some lyrics and there is where I met him. It turned out to be his spot too and we just talked a bit. At the end we exchanged phone numbers." I look at my mom. First she looks at me worried, but while I am telling her the story she just smiles.

"That is so cute. I am so happy for you. You have got to meet your idol and now you can hang with him and talk about music. I just want you to be safe, okay honey. He just got out of a relationship with Chloe." I know my mom is just trying to look out for me, but this makes me angry. Why would she say something like this?

"Mom!" I jell at her. "Stop this. Eddie and me will never be together. We are just friends, okay." He will never look at me like that. He just sees me as a girl he can write songs with.

"Is that okay for you honey? Or do you want it to be more?" To be honest, I want it to be more, but I also know that that will not happen. I am not going to tell my mom that though. Why would I?

"Mom, I am okay with it." I say angrily. I walk to my room and close the door behind me. I have to talk to Melissa. I open my laptop and log in to Skype. Of course Melissa is online. I call her with Skype. "Hi Mel."

"Hi my dearest friend. How was your day with the rock star Eddie Duran?" She says with a questioning look on her face. She wants to know everything. I like that about her.

"My day was great, till I came home." I give her an annoyed look. I still don't know why my mom has to be like this. She just has to ruin my day. "Being with Eddie at his place was really amazing. We just talked about music and played some music."

Melissa gives me a shocked look. "You… sang for him Lo?" I know why she is so surprised. I never let anyone hear me song. Not even Mel and my mom. Of course I sing along with Katy Perry in the car, but that doesn't count.

"Yes, just a little piece of my new song. Why are you so surprised?" Melissa looks at me like I am crazy.

"You never sing in front of people. Not even in front of me or your mother." I laugh at her remark, she is right.

"You have heard me sing." I look at my friend.

"Singing to Katy Perry in the car doesn't count. We all sound good then." We both laugh.

"I know, but I like how I sound then. Get me in front of a group of people and I already get nervous thinking about it." Still I was able to sing in front of Eddie. It was hard, but I did it and he liked it.

"You did sing in front of Eddie." Mel says with a smile. "I am proud at you sister! What did he say? I bet he kissed you."

"Mel, be normal. Eddie would never kiss me. He would never think about me that way." I say a little bit disappointed. "I have to get ready for my tutoring session with Cam. He will be here in an half hour."

Mel looks at me like I am saying I have got a hot date with Cam. I know Cam is pretty hot, but he is not my type. Eddie is more my type. Too bad I am not his type. "Have fun with tutoring." We say goodbye and I close my laptop. I hear a knock on the front door and I hear my mom opening the door and saying hi to Cam. I totally forgot to tell my mom about Cam coming over.

I walk to the living room. "Hi Cam. We can sit at my bedroom for the tutoring." I turn to my mom. "Just leave me some dinner. I will eat after tutoring Cam." I walk to my bedroom with Cam following me.

* * *

**I hope you still like this story. What will happen next time? Keep following, favoriting, reviewing. Love you all guys!**


End file.
